


Waiting Up

by youaresawney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, sleeping eren (◡‿◡✿)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresawney/pseuds/youaresawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from jeanerenismylife on tumblr: DOMESTIC JEANEREN AU WHERE THEYRE MARRIED AND LIVE TOGETHER AND JEAN COMES HOME LATEISH AND SEES EREN FALLEN ASLEEP WAITING FOR HIM IDK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Up

Jean drove along the crowded road, frowning at the jam of cars; he'd missed rush hour but it was still extremely busy and his car was moving painfully slow. He checked his watch- 2:52 am- grumbling in annoyance he turned his gaze back to the road as the traffic inched along steadily. Eren was going to be so pissed at him when he got home. There had been a big project going on in work this week and everyone had to stay in late, including Jean. Eren always stayed up waiting for Jean, so he could spend time with him before they went to bed. He finished work a few hours before Jean on a normal day anyway, but now the gap had become unbearably large for the smaller man. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd been cheating on me' the brunette had joked once, earning a playful jab in the ribs from Jean. He chuckled quietly at the memory. They had watched movies after that, and cuddled on the sofa. Last night Eren had tried to teach Jean to bake apple pie, which resulted in the couple kissing on the floor; flour in their hair and smeared across their faces.

Jean wondered what they would do tonight, hopefully not baking again; he hated cleaning himself up afterwards, even if it meant showering with his boyfriend. Besides, Eren was probably too tired to do much more than watch some TV shows at this point. He sighed with relief as he turned off the main road, driving to the block of flats he and Eren lived in. Jean parked his car in the small garage the all residents shared. Swinging the car door closed gently, he locked the car and walked to the staircase.

Once he reached his apartment Jean pulled out his keys and pushed the door open. He dumped his bag on the dining room table carelessly before moving to the living room. As he entered he spotted Eren asleep, shirtless, on the sofa. He lay strewn across it with his head leaning against the arm rest, brown hair a mess, lips parted as he breathed in and out.

Jean smirked. Eren had fallen asleep waiting for him. Cute. No doubt he'd tease him about it in the morning, but right now Jean couldn't help but admire his boyfriend. There were a few things he could do at this moment in time. He could be a loving boyfriend and carry Eren to bed so he wouldn't get aches in the next morning, he could tuck him in and curl up next to him and fall asleep with him in his arms. Or he could capture the green eyed mans lips with his harshly and jolt him awake, he could pinch his nose until he woke up from shortage of breath, he could jump into his lap and bite his ear, they all seemed pretty entertaining.

Jean gazed thoughtfully at Eren. What to do. His eyes traveled over the mans chest, hands, lips, closed eye lids, he was in such a peaceful state, chest rising and falling, the dim light of the lamp hit his face perfectly. Damnit Eren, Jean thought, why do you have to look so god damn cute all the time. He huffed and walked over to his sleeping partner. Jean ran a hand through the thick brown hair before scooping Eren up and carrying him to the bedroom bridal style.

He was tempted to drop Eren onto the bed, or throw him, just to see him yelp in surprise as he hit the soft mattress. But he didn't. Instead Jean placed Eren down carefully, got changed out of his work clothes and into his boxers, and slumped into bed with him.

He pulled Eren close and wrapped an arm around his waist. Jeans weary eyes traveled over Erens facial features slowly, he never got bored of them, every time he looked he found a new detail he loved. It was like seeing it up close for the first time all over again. Jean traced his thumb over Erens lips gently, smiling at the warmth of the sleeping mans steady breathing against the digit. He leant forward and placed his lips to his forehead softly, as if he was scared he would wake Eren from his slumber.

He closed his tired eyes and just listened. To the silence, to the rustle of the curtains, to the hum of the air conditioning, to Erens quiet heart thumping against his chest. Jean sighed contentedly as he was lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> laughs i did this at 1 am thats when i write all my stuff sorry


End file.
